twistedfandomcom-20200214-history
Jo and Rico
Names *Jico (J'/o and R/'ico) *Jrico (J/'''o and '''Rico) *Ro (R'/ico and J/'o) Moments Pilot *They are revealed to be best friends. *Rico and Jo are seen sitting in the diner together. *They study together. *Rico and Jo thought they were talking about the same thing (Rico about the test on that day and Jo about Danny Desai). *Rico made Jo laugh twice in this episode. *Jo asks Rico for advice on if he killed his aunt, wouldn't he like to tell people why he did it. *Rico tells Jo not to turn around and look up to see Danny there. *Jo uses Rico as her excuse so she could go to the party. *Jo's parents must trust Rico if they are fine letting Jo go to his house to study (Jo's excuse to go to the party). Grief Is A Five Letter Word *They have dinner together. * When Jo says she's going to meet up with a friend, and her dad said Rico?, she said "Of course dad. Who else?". *They studied in the park together *Jo said he will meet up with him after the funeral. PSA De Resistance *Rico was hurt when Jo started changing her routine a little. *He stood by and protected Jo when Sarita played the embarrassing video of her after her great performance in the Sobriety Awareness play. He also pulled a power cord, which stopped the video and turned off the projector. *He left the auditorium to make sure Jo was ok. *He and Jo discussed getting out of their comfort zones a little bit and start participating in school *He and Jo discussed and theorized that Archie might be a possible suspect in the Regina murder case, while studying at the diner. Sleeping with the Frenemy *Jo brings Rico to shop for snacks to bring to Lacey's sleepover. *Rico teased Jo for "spending time with the gals". *Jo suggest that Rico and Danny bond without Jo for some guy time. *Rico seems intimidated by Danny but meets with him anyway to humor Jo. *Jo and Rico discuss the case once again without Danny. The Fest And The Furious *Jo and Rico’s friendship is strained as Jo spends more and more time with Danny. *Rico asks Jo to go to the Fall Festival dance with her but she isn't interested. *When Danny convinces Jo to go to the festival when Rico couldn't, he is clearly upset. *Rico calls Jo pretty when he sees her in a dress. *Rico asks Jo why she trusts Danny so easily. *Jo tells Rico she will never get tired of him. *Rico watches Danny and Jo dance together jealously. When Jo notices, she talks to him and he tells her that he isn't sure about Danny anymore and is leaving the dance. She offers him a ride home and he declines, saying he would rather walk. Three For The Road *Rico is avoiding Jo since the Fall Fest. She asks if he is mad at her, but he says he is not and that it was sort of a weird night and partly because of Danny. He wants to change the topic. *She understands that Rico isn’t getting along with Danny, but she wants nothing to be between the two of them. * Rico is jealous and noticed how Jo looked at Danny at the Fall Fest, Jo explains that Danny is a friend, Rico doesn’t believe her. *He tries to tell her about Karen and the necklace. *Chief Masterson wants Rico to text Jo to find out where she is. She responds with „ Are you with my dad?“, thereupon he tells the Chief that he can’t lie to Jo. We Need To Talk About Danny *Jo,Rico and Danny are sitting on the stairs in front of the school. Rico has his back to Jo, while she is busy with talking to Danny. Rico looks hurt and acts cold, she admits that she has a crush on Danny, he doesn’t understand, because his biceps isn’t even that good. He tries to tell her that he isn’t good for her and that she is obsessing over him and maybe if she stops, she will get over him. *In the next scene Jo gets a text, Rico asks who it is. It is again Danny related, which makes Rico angry. He can’t believe that she will stop obsessing over him. *Jo and Danny are going to Tyler's birthday party, Rico is confused and asks if this is the way to try to get over her crush for Danny, she says no one will know that she wen to the party (since she is grounded). He answers with „I know“ and looks slightly hurt. Doc-Trauma *Jo is caught up in her thoughts, which Rico is breaking when he asks, if she is thinking about Danny again. *She should stop torturing herself. Jo thinks of telling Danny about her feelings, he tries to talk her out of this idea. Danny and her are friends, why should she ruin this friendship over some feelings that maybe will go away after some time. It seems as if he is talking about his own situation. *Jo thinks that maybe Danny isn’t even interested in her. Rico declines by telling her that she is a catch (she is smart, funny and pretty, the total package). That’s when Jo writes Danny that she wants to meet him, she wants to tell him, because if she won’t do it maybe she will pass a chance. At that moment, Rico wants to tell Jo about his own feelings for her, but than rejects the idea and tells her he hopes that Danny likes her back. *Rico looks hurt again. *Jo speaks to Rico about Danny saying that she is like a sister to him. Rico finds it amusing (maybe relieved),she puts her hand on his leg and he looks at her hand and tells her that there is a guy out there for her, a great guy. In this moment Danny comes and Rico turns his back to Jo. Danny still can’t understand why she is not going out with Tyler. Rico asks who they are talking about and when he finds out he asks flabbergasted why she should go for Tyler. *When Jo leaves to ask Tyler out this time, Rico gets sad and tells Danny that he needs to study, but nevertheless he tells Danny that he doesn’t trust Tyler. He is obviously jealous. *Rico is angry that Jo has a date with Tyler. At Danny’s party he gets drunk and Danny finds out that Rico has feelings for Jo, though Rico says that he will never have a chance. *He encourages him and tells him that he won’t know if he never asks her, he says he doesn’t need to, it is something he knows. *Jo and Rico walk home together. The Truth Will Out *Rico tells Jo that he confessed to her Dad about Karen throwing the necklace into the sea. He did that because he wanted to be a good friend. She is angry and asks why he didn't tell her first. *He asks for forgiveness and she tells him that she isn't mad. *Jo tells him that if Karen is guilty, Danny needs to move to Arizona. Rico tries to comfort her by saying that she still has him. Poison Of Interest *Rico got a message with the video of Lacey and Danny. He goes to Doug to confront him. *In the whole episode he is trying to prevent that video being spread because he doesn't want Jo to get hurt. He even goes to Lacey and tells her that Jo is in love with Danny and she should try to prevent the spreading of the video to spare Jo's feelings. *At the end, Jo and Rico are studying together and both get the message containing the video. As Rico realizes what happened, he has a pitiful gaze. Out With The In-Crowd *Rico waited at the Masterson household for Jo to come back. *They hug. *Jo says she can never be mad at him and smiles at him. *Rico kisses Jo. *Rico said that he loves Jo. *Rico tells Jo that she is his dream girl. Trivia *They both study at the Diner all the time. *They are best friends. *Rico has an obvious crush on her, and grows jealous of her friendship with Danny. *They both have the highest GPA in school because they study together. Fan Videos Category:Interactions Category:Friendships Category:Pairings Category:Main Characters Category:Stubs Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs